stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Down the Drain
Written by Mom. See Summitt's write-up for alternate information. In which Dhalia, Ray, and Tristram rescue a half-elf from the sewers, gain a favor from the Gondoliers, find a sawbones named Leech, and purchase magical items. An Omniscient Overview Dhalia, Ray, and Tristram are in the main room of the Dancing Owlbear. Dhalia is playing with Baphomet the cat. The three have joined this company and have worked together before, but are not buddy-buddy. Ray is sitting at the bar, his mask on the bar beside him. A noise comes from the door and a young half-orc comes in. He asks that Stormgate go rescue Beckett, who was running a message on May 7th, in the Drainworks before he disappeared. The Drainworks had been giving off wet rumblings and something splashing around, separate from storms. They're searching between Lockport and Downpour, headed towards Gull's Foot. Tristram makes the ask about price, and Vince offers 67 gold, 4 silver, and 2 copper. The three have a fierce hushed conversation about how to bargain upward. Ray goes up and asks for 72 gold. Vince offers a favor from the Gondoliers instead. Beckett was carrying a message marked with a red seal that he also asks for. He asks the Stormguard not read the message. Once they accept the job, Vince leads them to Lockport. As they leave, Ray puts his mask back on. At a drain entrance, Vince leaves us. He pays up front and leaves the information that the message is in a leather satchel. The party descends, with both aasimar casting Light. Tristram manifests his sword from a pocket dimension. As they begin to move forward, a pile of trash next to them begins to move. Something large shifts from under the pile of trash and lunges toward Tristram before he can move. A very large, meaty tentacley monster bursts out. It has multiple tendrils with leaflike tips with spikes coming off of them and a big maw with pointed needle-like teeth. As the party fights the three Otyughs that appear, and two die, Ray loses his patience and turns the last one into a chipmunk, which Tristram catches. The chipmunk tries and fails to scratch Tristram. Tristram carefully places him into a bag. The party sees no obvious bones, corpses, or letters, just regular trash. Tristram uses Lay on Hands on all members of the party. Ray notices a bit of blood splatter on some of the trash. There is a conversation about whether or not the party should take a short rest, with Tristram arguing that they should be, Ray arguing that the chipmunk will soon turn back into an Otyugh. Ray casts Light. As they explore, no one sees anything particularly alarming. Some rats scamper away as the party approaches. There is a skeleton hand on the ground with a silver ring on it. Dhalia looks more closely then picks up the ring. As they keep moving forward, they find a body on the ground, unconscious and diseased. Tristram uses Healing Light on him for 5hp. Dhalia kneels in front of the body and tries to use her herbalism kit, but fails to do anything. Tristram fireman-carries the body that the party now realizes is Beckett back up to the entrance. Tristram begins to fall as they are climbing up the ladder. Ray despite his best efforts cannot save them. Tristram and Beckett fall to the ground; Tristram takes 9 points of damage, and Beckett begins to bleed out. Tristram heals Beckett. Ray climbs up the ladder, a rope from Dhalia in hand. He sees Vince, explains the situation, and they bring Beckett up with a rope. (Note: the party specifically does not read the message Beckett was carrying.) Vince is shocked to see Beckett. The party decides to take Beckett to the sawbones just down the street. The chipmunk Otyugh is released back into the sewers. They make their way to the sawbones, Leech, who fixes up Beckett. Ray refuses treatment, opting to wait for Tristram to gain the ability to cast Lesser Restoration. Dhalia looks more closely at the ring, which is silver and seems to have a protective property. The ring has a small green emerald. It turns out the ring is a Ring of Poison Resistance. Dhalia attunes to the ring. Tristram casts Lesser Restoration on Ray. Vince thanks them again and reiterates his offer of information or smuggling, and says that he will tell his friends that they are to be trusted. The party heads down to the Dancing Owlbear and divides the pot. Tristram goes to bed. Ray and Dhalia make their way to the Low Market, where Dhalia finds Burk's Poshuns. Purchases are made. Ray finds Thad, a fellow Bard of the College Ray is a part of, who gives him directions to a Night Market magic shop. Ray finds Throme's Emporium of Fine Magical Goods. Ray and Dhalia head toward the Night Market, looking for the shop Thad mentioned, but they fail to find it. Encounter breakdown After the Session Ends The players decide how to divvy up party funds and how the pot works. Ray and Tristram put in 4 gold, Dhalia 7. Rosie's role is established. Post suggests the upgrade path of "Batman Buzzer," as so dubbed by Summitt. Ray begins to explain his backstory. Alex leaves because dinner and dog. The chance to hear Ray's backstory disappears for the next four months. Potential Objectives * Finish clearing out the Drainworks sewers of Otyughs. * Explore a hole in the sewer. Category:Summary Footnotes